


Raspberries

by Tokyosubway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;)), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How do I tag again, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Married Couple, Married Fluff, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, One hickey was made, Raspberry attack, Same-Sex Marriage, They're crackheads, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and bros, but they're also married, its 3 am help, kinda? suggestive? flirting, kou also has tetsu's last name, ok uh, yeye ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: Koutarou awaits for his husband to return.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 63





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> 1322 words.
> 
> wattpad says it's 1286 words.

Koutarou was currently focused on the tv in front of him, huddled under layers of blankets as the snow blanketed the earth from outside his small, cold house. He remembered when he first bought this house with his boyfriend; now husband. The day they walked inside each and every empty room, when they called their friends over to help them bring boxes in. (Akaashi agreed quickly even though his boyfriend, Konoha was whining on the other line.)

He remembered the first time they slept in a bed together, how Tetsurou’s long limbs tangled with his own. How it felt when the former Nekoma captain kissed the top of his head when his hair wasn’t gelled and spiked.  
He remembered the honey-like scent that Tetsurou gave when he was sick and slurping down honey in hopes it would help. Kenma stopped by to hit him on the head, grumbling about how if he keeps eating more, it’ll upset his stomach.

And it did.

Koutarou sat with him through the vomiting and sickness. Rubbing circles into his lower backs and massaging his shoulders, humming a gentle tune as he pressed his nose under the back of his chin, where the ear and jawbone connect. Pressing soft kisses everywhere he knew the taller male was comfortable with him kissing. 

That night was long and painful for them both, Tetsurou rarely got sick and it broke his heart seeing him so weak and vulnerable. Near the end Koutarou managed to squeeze Tetsurou in a blanket burrito and fed him some soup and ice. They watched Disney movies and complained on how they disliked the lady and the tramp remake.

He was fine the next day.

A few days later, (And some minor struggling with the former owner of the house) the couple decided to throw a party.  
Koutarou began giggling when he recalled the memory, the giggling turned into a displeased sigh as he also remembered the complaints they got from their neighbors.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was recalling everything, he just suddenly felt so nostalgic. Koutarou wished his husband would come home sooner..  
Sighing, Koutarou blinked and focused his vision on the screen before him.  
The volleyball player found himself bored. Groaning he fell to the side, bringing some of the blankets with him.

Pulling the covers over his head, as Koutaro tried to think of something to do (And him thinking by himself with the main goal to entertain himself was a dangerous idea in itself.) He didn’t hear the shuffle of the doorknob and the click of the front door opening.

“Mr Kuroo!~” A silky voice rang throughout the house and the player’s brain could barely keep up with his body as he fell off the couch and came running down the short hall. Almost tackling Tetsurou into the door by the force of his hug. Laughter spilled from the ravenette’s mouth as he wrapped his slim arms around his husband, fingers pressing into his lower back as Koutarou held the back of Tetsurou ‘s neck, capturing his lips into a soft, gentle kiss.

They both enjoyed these kinds of kisses, there was no fighting or biting for dominance. It was just filled with pure genuine love and it absolutely made Tetsurou’s heart swell when he knew that Koutarou returned the kiss.

“Okay okay~” Tetsurou sucked on the shorter man’s lips, kissing them gently before he tugged the bottom lip. He snickered after he heard Koutarou curse silently.  
“I’m hungryyyyyy…” His arms sunk down around his waist, pulling the slightly buffer body closer. Nuzzling and giving the other’s neck open-mouth kisses.

“Well we have leftovers from that one….” Koutarou paused, the cogs in his brain jittering slightly. “Chinese buffet.” Tetsurou added in, sucking and leaving a bruise on his husband’s neck. Tenderly kissing it before pulling back and licking his lips, admiring his work. “Yeah!” The newly formed hickey didn’t even phase him, he enjoyed that.

After Tetsurou slipped his gloves, coat and shoes off he let the bulkier man lead him to the couch before he ran off into the kitchen to gather the food. Humming as he brought back the small white containers filled with different types of food. The former Nekoma captain shifted and held some of the blankets up to make room for his hyper-active lover.

The player gladly took the spot he was offered, snuggling right into Tetsurou’s side as he handed him one of the containers and chopsticks after he wrapped the blanket around them.  
The couple happily ate their food, enjoying each other’s warmth and soft; hushed chuckles. They had ‘singing in the rain’ on in the background, it felt so perfect.  
Koutarou had a feeling that if he was going to speak, it would break this comfortable, tranquil moment.

At some point during the movie, there was a scuffling coming from the couch. The white box containers that held their food were lazily placed on the ground or teetering off the edge of the coffee table.

The volleyball player let out a squeal and a shout when his lover slithered on top of him, pushing him to lay back. “Tetsurou!” The other didn’t listen, rubbing at his sides before digging his nails in, tickling him which left Koutarou shouting and laughing, uselessly kicking at the other.

“Ah! S-Stop I!” There was a yelp once he felt cold hair hit his chest, the blankets shifting and slipped off of the former captain’s back. “I yield!” He called out again, his laughter blubbering up again, pitch reaching its peak once the taller of the two leaned down and started to blow raspberries on his partner’s chest. Slightly smaller hands hit at his shoulders as he kept going, listening to Koutarou’s flustered pleas. He kicked and hit, of course they both knew he wasn’t doing any harm, which just made the ravenette smile against his chest.

Mouth moving up to his neck, kissing and nipping before he blew another raspberry right on his throat. A loud squeal and laugh came from the victim. Squirming and laughing more as the bed-head nuzzled into the side of his neck, kissing, kissing and then kissing his shoulders. Hands rubbing his sides and barely touching his stomach before he went for the killing blow.

“I-I GI-IVE-!” Another shout came from the smaller partner, his sputtering slowly died down as the hands stopped; resting on his tummy. “Love you..” His voice was soft as he kissed the player’s collarbone, silently counting each kiss. “So much.” Trembling hands left Tetsurou’s arms and wrapped around his neck, fingers touching his nape then the back of his head. Nails digging into his scalp to pet the other.

Tetsurou slowly kissed his way over to one shoulder, to the next. Koutarou’s neck, jawbone, forehead then nose. (To which he blew another raspberry on it, in return his head got yanked back and he laughed, even if the yank caused some small tears to form in the corners of his eyes.)  
After gaining control of his head again, he kept looming over the other; smiling. He kissed him gently on the lips, then took his hand away from his head and kissed the knuckle- along with each finger. Eyes half-lidded, he pressed one more soft kiss to the knuckle of Koutarou’s right hand.

Koutarou stared at the other, flustered as a wink was thrown at him. His heart-rate; which finally calmed down from the surprise attack from earlier, started to race again.  
“I love you, Koutarou Kuroo.” Voice smooth as silk, he leaned over and pressed another kiss to the man’s lips.

The two ended up both cupping each other’s faces while they shared one sloppy, wet kiss. Koutarou’s favorite kind of kiss.  
In the soft breaths, his words were mixed in.

“..Love you too, Tetsurou.”

A comfortable silence followed by sweet, love-filled kisses.

“Bro, I can’t feel my thigh.”

“What a mood breaker.”

“Tetsu please-”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am im vry sleepy.
> 
> also cross-posted on my wattpad @Fuzzy_water


End file.
